


i am bound to you (with a tie that we cannot break)

by shewitches



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, inspired by the promo and seeing Them snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/pseuds/shewitches
Summary: “Did you just happy sigh?” David asks, and Patrick feels himself flush.“I’m happy, David, do you have a problem with that?” Patrick responds, moving his arm so that when David presses back against him his arm is under his neck and his hand is pressed against his chest.  He wants to be impossibly closer to him.  “You said yes, I’m happy.”or, patrick and david cuddling and talking.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 207





	i am bound to you (with a tie that we cannot break)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own any of the characters, or the show, yada yada. title is from another place by bastille (go listen to bastille, y'all). super short and self indulgent. un-beta'd.

The only light in the room is David’s phone and he watches as David turns the brightness down the second Patrick wraps an arm around his waist. It’s a routine now — Patrick sleeps with his arm around David’s waist, and David turns his phone brightness down as he catches up on social media or reads on the kindle app. Patrick always falls asleep first, but they learned early on that David likes to be in bed with him regardless. Patrick isn’t going to complain. 

Sharing a bed with David is one of his favorite things. He likes waking up to David breathing heavily on his neck. He likes when David throws his leg over his waist. The weight of David on him, or the press of David against him, is so comforting that he always almost instantly falls asleep and struggles almost daily with getting out of bed. It was never an issue before David. 

His favorite, though, is getting to spoon David. He loves pulling David closer and talking to him until he falls asleep, and he’s been known to say ridiculous things when he’s half asleep. 

Usually, Patrick just sleeps with his arm thrown carelessly over David’s waist and the other tucked under a pillow — but tonight he feels like if he isn’t plastered against David he might die a slow and painful death. Proposing to Rachel felt like a last ditch effort to make something work, and proposing to David felt like the most natural thing in the world. It’s been a week since he proposed, and he still can’t get over seeing David with his rings.

David turns the flash light on to find something on the nightstand ( _ his _ nightstand, his brain supplies, because nothing on that nightstand is Patrick’s anymore) and then the sight of David’s four rings sitting carefully next to a glass of water makes him  _ sigh  _ happily like a romance novel heroine. 

“Did you just  _ happy sigh _ ?” David asks, and Patrick feels himself flush. 

“I’m happy, David, do you have a problem with that?” Patrick responds, moving his arm so that when David presses back against him his arm is under his neck and his hand is pressed against his chest. He wants to be impossibly closer to him. “You said yes, I’m happy.” 

“Oh,  _ that’s _ why you’re happy. Not because you just fucked me senseless ten minutes ago,” David teases, and it lights a fire in Patrick that he has to push away before they end up not sleeping. “ _ Obviously _ I said yes. You knew I would.” David keeps scrolling for a second, and then stops when Patrick says nothing. Patrick doesn’t want him to move, or turn toward him and ruin it, so he tightens his grip on his waist and kisses his bare shoulder. “You were scared I’d say no?” 

He moves his hand, fingers scratching through the hair on David’s stomach. The question makes him hum, considering for a second. “Nervous, yeah, but not scared. I’ve known for a while that you’d say yes.” 

“A while, huh?” David teases, and Patrick can feel himself starting to drift off which is dangerous. He can’t keep up with David when he’s tired. He just gets honest, and mushy, and he’s fair game for David. “How long is a while? A week? A month?” 

Patrick makes a noncommittal noise before kissing David’s shoulder and then his head. “You saw us together five years down the line.” 

“You wanted to ask me then?” David asks, surprise coloring his voice. “So, what, I sent you off to spread your wings with Ken and then you decided you wanted to get married?” 

Patrick laughs at that, shaking his head. “I wanted to marry you before that, David. Long time ago,” He can feel himself starting to drift some more, and David usually lets him but he can tell tonight David’s going to take advantage of the honesty that comes from him being half asleep. “— was waitin’ on you.” 

“How long?” David replies, almost hesitant, and Patrick hums instead of answering. “ _ Patrick _ . How long have you wanted to pull a Beyonce and put a ring on it?” 

“Really liked it. Four rings,” Patrick corrects, because he put a lot of thought into the rings. After months of being obsessed with David’s silver rings, it made sense to replace them with gold ones. The hours spent obsessed with David’s fingers and hands gave him time to think. If he was more awake, he would squirm under the questioning. Instead, he just pulls David closer as if he can’t get enough of him. “Simply the Best.” 

There’s a pause, and David lets his phone screen go dark as he tries to process that. “You’ve wanted to propose since the open mic night?”

“Olive branch.” Patrick corrects, voice quiet and laced with sleep. It isn’t much of a time difference, really, but it feels important in the moment. He knows it’s enough to freak David out, and he wants to stop talking, but he can’t. David wants to know, and David is so warm and comfortable. “Finished planning it after you met my parents. You made everything okay.” 

He kisses David’s head again and feels himself drift as he thinks about how easy it was to choose David. His choice to marry David, to make David his one person for this life, came so long ago that it’s hard to believe it took him so long to actually propose. He remembers watching David dancing and lip synching and knowing that he wanted to spend his life with David. It felt like something had clicked in his head, and that was it. 

The final piece of the puzzle clicked in his mind and he could so easily see David with four gold rings. 

David laces their fingers together, and Patrick hums at the feeling. He wants to ask if David is okay, because he hasn’t said anything for a few minutes, but he can’t find the energy. Especially not when David is holding his hand. A few minutes pass, and he finally hears David talk again. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you, too,” Patrick replies easily. “So much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my real bois in the server for always hyping me up. love you all. also dedicated to ki for making me watch schitt's creek, and for being herself.


End file.
